Glasses
by TheShyMonster
Summary: Harry has finally caught Severus out and now the man must own up to his own insecurities. It seems Severus is worried he's a little too old, but it doesn't matter because his hair is just too darn sexy for its own good. H/S


"Out. Now." Harry barked loudly, fuming at the mess and the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws scurried out of his DADA classroom like terrified, yellow mice. Harry stood, alone in the ruined room staring at the massive amounts of damage done by one errant spell. He looked at the upturned desks and chairs and scowled at the yellow goo that covered every inch of his beloved classroom. He reached up and rubbed his temples in exasperation, ruing the day he accepted his post as Professor. Looking down through his fingers he could see that yellow goo covered his long brown teaching robes. Sudden warmth on his face and head told him the goo was reacting with his hair and skin. Harry scowled and kicked a broken chair away.

But the anger he had felt was starting to seep out of him and he bit his lip in embarrassment; the poor boy hadn't known what he was doing after all. An exasperated sigh blew a bubble in the goo around his lips and he hastily wiped the offending material off of his mouth. He raised his wand and shot white sparks into the mess. But it refused to budge. Harry scowled darkly and tried again but the goo remained obstinately decorating his classroom.

He decided he might as well clean himself up before he tackled the migraine the mess would most likely cause him.

Harry walked quickly through the many hallways in-between his classroom and his rooms. Thankfully apart from his disgraced second years the entire school was busy, trapped in classrooms, so he didn't bump into any students. Harry peered carefully into any alcoves he passed, checking there weren't any terrified twelve-year-olds hiding from him; he rather wanted to apologise to the idiots. But he arrived at his rooms without seeing any yellow-goo-covered children running about. Harry quickly mumbled the password to his portrait and stepped inside, already striping off his outer robe. He walked slowly through his entranceway, pulling off his dirty clothes as he travelled across the wooden floorboards. By the time he had reached the doorway to the living room he was down to his boxers and one black sock. Harry hoped through the entrance, pulling at the toe of the article of clothing.

The living room was his favourite place to be; it glowed with the warmth of the fire, the heavy book lined walls were comforting and the carpet was soft enough to sink his weary toes into. It also happened to be the preferred reading spot for one Severus Snape. Said man was currently sitting encased in an armchair by the fireplace, reading from a heavy potions text. Harry smiled at Severus as he continued exploring some odd part of potions Harry couldn't comprehend, completely oblivious to his appearance at the door. Harry walked forward and debating dropping onto the armrest of the man's chair, yellow goo and all.

"Is there a reason why your head resembles a melting canary? Or do I just not want to know." Severus mused quietly. Harry's lips pursed, remembering the explosion from the wand of the boy who had not being paying attention. He dropped down onto the armrest; his exasperation was coming back.

"Hufflepuff…"

"Ah, you don't need to say another word." Severus finally looked up from his book and Harry was suddenly drawn to the thick rimmed spectacles perched on his nose. His bottom jaw dropped and he stared at the small glasses he had never seen before.

"Potter? Did your brain just implode?" Severus asked with mock concern. He pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes and tapped the yellow goo on Potter's face, successfully riding Harry of the goo he had been unable to use magic on.

"I never knew you had glasses." Harry said thoughtfully, his hands reached out and he touched the metal frames, as though he didn't believe they were really there. Severus stiffened and he pushed Harry off of his armrest. Harry watched as the dark-hared man ripped the glasses from his face and hid them in his pocket. Confusion settled on Harry's face in the shape of a frown and he reached out to Severus' suddenly shaking hands. "What…?"

"I didn't want you to know." Severus said darkly, he stared into the fire and batted Harry's curious fingers away. "I forgot I was wearing them."

"Know what?" Harry asked even more confused. Severus looked up and watched as Harry's face screwed up in thought.

"I'm old." He said bluntly. Harry's brow creased even further, trying to decipher what on earth Severus was talking about now.

"You're what?" Harry asked, his head tilting to the side as he battled on with his thoughts. Severus clenched his fists in anger at himself for being stupid and Harry for being a numbskull.

"Old. I'm old you bloody brat." Harry forehead un-creased and he dropped back onto the armrest in relief.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not old." Severus scowled at him and turned back to the fire, his fists clenching and unclenching in agitation. Harry pulled his feet up onto the armchair and rested them on Severus' trousers. The older man flinched and his scowl intensified. "In case you've forgotten I have glasses too." He pulled his own spectacles off of his face and waved them in front of Severus' nose. The man made a non-committal grunt and picked up the poker to stoke the fire. "You're actually oddly young looking for forty-four." Harry said thoughtfully, he began raking his fingers through Severus' hair and he smiled as the man closed his eyes contentedly and leant into his hand. "Hardly any wrinkles, no grey hairs…" Severus snorted and his eyes snapped open.

"No grey hair?" he reached a pale hand upwards and tapped himself on the head with his wand. Harry watched in wonder as Severus destroyed a carefully placed glamour and suddenly half a dozen thin silver streaks ran through his hair. Harry's mouth dropped open again and he blinked at his partner dazed. "See, I am an old pervert who has been hiding it from you." Harry grinned devilishly and jumped down from the armrest. He walked around the base of the chair and climbed up to straddle Severus' lap, his eyes never leaving his hair.

"That is the god damn sexiest thing I've ever seen." He said seductively, his fingers running through Severus' hair in wonder. Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I really doubt…"

"What is it the muggles would call you? I think it might be a 'silver fox,' yes, I think it is." He reached a hand into Severus robes and pulled out the man's spectacles. He carefully pushed them onto his face and sat back on the man's lap to look at his handiwork. "Yes, definitely. In fact I would have to say this is a definite improvement." Severus tried to school the hopeful look in his eyes and replace it with a scowl. "Makes you look even more like a dirty old professor." Harry grinned roguishly at him as Severus started to protest and Harry carefully climbed off of his lap. He held a hand out to the man and tugged him out of his black armchair.

"What…?"

"Bed."

"It's eleven thirty in the morning…"

"Bed. Now."

A.N I have writer's block for a nice long fic. If anyone has any plot bunnies they wouldn't mind me destroying I'm pretty much available to write anything. Because you see I've had two months off already and now I'm free for another SIX weeks and I can't really take it anymore. So have a plot bunny? Can't be bothered to write it? Give me a PM and I'll get on the case.

I'm aware this is very short and not my normal heterosexual fluff. But Hermione just didn't seem right for the position today so Harry got to be my star. I tried to keep Snape is character which was hard because I wanted to keep it short and the reason why Harry was rather angry with his students at first is because Snape's rubbing off on him. Aww.


End file.
